


Bad Timing

by TiredandBiAlltheTime (cantkeepupwithmyfeels)



Series: Communication [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Communication Failure, Developing Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/TiredandBiAlltheTime
Summary: Clark never seems to find the right timing. And when he does, it still isn't right.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Communication [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the same prompt as the first part of the series

There were plenty of times Clark almost said it. That the time wasn't right or he knew it wouldn't be well received or that there was just too much going on.

There was always so much going on. 

And then it was too late. One of them died. One of them came back from the dead. One of them lost their memories. One of them lost their children.

There was never a good time.

Clark resolved himself after what happened to Jason (both times really) to just stay quiet on the matter. But God did Bruce make it hard sometimes. Whether it be a shared mischievous smile between him and his kids, a little quirk of his lips at an inside joke, the silent understanding and trust they had for eachother, or a fond/teasing 'Boy Scout' added to the end of his sentence, he always seemed to make his heart soar. And that would be just fine if it was just the good parts of Bruce that made it difficult not to blurt out how he felt. Because Bruce Wayne, the Batman himself, was nothing if he wasn't a stubborn bastard. If he didn't know just how to get under his skin.

Unfortunately it was nights they argued that his imagination seemed to be the most vivid. Maybe Clark needed to talk to a therapist. 

Taking their relationship from platonic to physical hadn't helped as much as he had hoped it would have. If anything, it probably made it worse.

"Of _course_ it did, Smallville." Lois rolled her eyes when he confided in her, refilling their wine glasses. Apparently he had been more obviously upset than he had thought because she had shown up at his apartment with two wine bottles and invited herself in. When he reminded her that it wouldn't do anything for him, she reminded him she hated to drink alone and to shut up and spill. "I know growing up a thousand miles away from other people your age made you a little slow to pick up on relationship norms but you /had/ tv, right?" She jeered, sitting cross-legged on his couch to properly judge him. He scrubbed a hand over his face before taking a long pull of his glorified grape juice.

"Why does that comment make me think you're still mad about the _one time_ I forgot our anniversary." He deflected and sighed when she only gave him a look over her glass in response. He slumped a little in his armchair. "Look, I knew this was going to end in disaster, I just…thought it would take longer…" 

He and Bruce had been sleeping together for almost six months now. It started as a heat of the moment situation after they had both almost died on a mission. And then again at a party where Clark was being particularly (and a little purposely) annoying, badgering him for an interview (which he never actually got and had hell to pay for from Perry). And then it just kept going from there. Neither of them really talked about it, it just seemed to happen naturally. Hell, Clark knew the rules without them ever needing to actually establishing them! It baffled him to know end how he was somehow simultaneously the person who could read him the best and never had a damn clue what he was feeling. And that had worked for them for almost six goddamn months. And then it didn't. 

Lois gave him a pitying look that he decided he hated. He gave up the pretense of a glass and grabbed the opened wine bottle to finish the last half of it off. It was Lo's turn to sigh as she grabbed the other bottle and uncorked it. "You know, if I had known men in dark leather and tights were more your type when we broke up, I would of happily introduced you to some of Jimmy's friends." She teased to lighten the mood. He loved her for that.

"Jimmy has other hero friends?" He asked innocently, making her almost choke on her wine in laughter.

"Not exactly." 

Clark chuckled to himself and got up to grab her a dish towel. He needed new ones anyway. Honestly, he was glad Lois had come checked in on him, let him vent. It nice after the week he had. There was a knock on the door almost as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

"I got it, its probably the pizza." Lois said, not even bothering to raise her voice. She knew well by now he could hear her either way. "Grab a couple plates while you're in there."

"Gotcha." He called back, throwing the towel over his shoulder and opening the cupboard above the sink. Whether it be habit or the ten seconds he was alone with his own thoughts or just the fact that he knew this was normally when Bruce left for patrol, he found himself expanding his hearing to listen for B's heartbeat and found it pretty much immediately. And much closer than Gotham. 

He heard the slight surprise in Bruce's voice when Lois answered the door instead of Clark himself, heard Lo's polite but exasperated greeting and her inviting him in. Great. Clark grabbed a third plate and headed back out just in time to see Lois slip back into her spot, eyes gleaming as if a story just fell into her lap. Traitor.

Bruce stood by the door seemingly realizing that he was probably intruding and Clark could see the other man weighing the options between staying and excusing himself with a weak apology. He debated just giving the man his quick exit. 

"Is everything alright?" Clark asked finally, setting the plates down on the table, making the decision for Bruce. 

"You haven't answered my messages." Bruce replied, knowing his chance for escape was gone. 

"I haven't gotten anything from the League." 

That made Bruce sigh, knowing damn well Clark was being intentionally obtuse. He looked over to Lois who grinned at him over her new wine glass. "Oh don't mind me, I'm just waiting on the pizza. Which I paid for." She added, making it known she had no intention of leaving herself. Blue eyes flickered back to Clark with an almost fond exhaustion. Two of them always did get on like oil and water. Silently, Clark headed out to the balcony, knowing Bruce would follow. He leaned back against the rail as Bruce closed the door behind him.

"Its been almost two weeks, Clark." He began with a sigh. "I understand you're upset-"

"I'm not upset, B." Clark interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not now at least. I just…needed time to collect myself. I'm sorry."

Bruce blinked and frowned and goddammit it was the same expression he had worn when Clark put his foot in his mouth the first time. When they laid in his bed the last time he was in Metropolis, the early morning light peaking through the broken blinds, making him look even more beautiful than ever before. But he didn't say anything else so Clark kept talking.

"I didn't expect anything, Bruce. Hadn't even meant to say it. I kind of figured that was something we were both taking back to our graves." He continued, barely keeping the bitterness from his voice. Bruce knew before he had told him, had to of. World's greatest detective and all that. It was something they had both been perfect content in not addressing until Clark had to go and do something stupid like saying it out loud. He had almost expected the long bout of silence and soft 'I should leave' he had gotten in response. "Its fine Bruce, this won't effect the League. I just needed the space. You hungry? I can hear Lo talking to-" 

And then it was Bruce's turn to interrupt him. If he wasn't so sure Bruce was 100% human, he would of swore the man had super speed. He was in Clark's space, trapping him between the himself and the balcony rail.

"Are you finished?" Bruce asked lowly and _fuck_ the 'Batman' voice went straight to his gut. Clark really needed therapy. B waited for Clark's small nodd before continuing. "I'm sorry I made you upset. I reacted poorly." He reconsidered that statement. "I acted like an ass."

"You always act like an ass." He pointed out.

"Shut up, Boy Scout."

Clark grinned and then Bruce's lips were on his and as always, he melted right into it. It was slow and tender and nothing like the frenzied kisses they shared post missions. Like Bruce was trying to pour everything he hadn't said, couldn't say into this one kiss. He moved his hand's to the billionaire's waist, rubbing his hip and tried to convey he understood, tugging him even closer. "I love you…" He confessed for a second time. This time Bruce didn't run, moving his attention to Clark's neck and that meant _everything_.


End file.
